People are like Stars
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: Ginny sneaks out late at night and unexpectantly meets someone. It's just he and she under the stars...DMGW...in a way


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1 People are like Stars 

Author's jibberish: Alright, Xiaoyu Ling! You challenged me and I shall deliver! It's a Draco/Ginny fic. You guys had no idea how much of a hard time I had...it's hard to write this pairing in character... Please review your opinion!

            Believe it or not, I like to take off during the night. Under the cloak of darkness, no one can see me. Of course, I have to avoid Mr. Filch and that balding fluff, Mrs. Norris, but I think it's well worth it for the view I'm rewarded with. The stars are at its brightest usually around midnight and when the moon is full, that is the night at its best. During my third year, I found a small ladder from the Astronomy tower to the roof of Hogwarts. 

            Hogwarts is a really nice place. It's an old, timeless castle, sitting on a cliff side, which seemed to have been here forever. Its tall towers, green fields, dark forest and its tempera-mental willow tree...well...Hogwarts sure was unique in its own special way.

            I made it to the Astronomy Tower around 1:00...way past curfew. I would have been here earlier but Harry and Hermione were studying really late in the common room. Studying for what, though? I don't recall Ron saying there was a test tomorrow. Anyway, when they finally went to bed was when I snuck out. I climbed up the ladder and gingerly stepped upon the roof. For the past few days there have been rain and the last thing I needed was a broken leg...or worse. I tightened the strings of my faded burgundy cloak around my neck. My red hair was pulled back in a ponytail but I immediately pulled it out. This limp, lifeless excuse for mane should be good for at least keeping my ears warm. The air outside was still chilly; it was past midnight after all. I looked up; something had caught my eye. It was like a beacon of silver-blonde light. I had to take a second glance before I realized what...or who I saw. 

            He sat in a black cloak...figures. His legs sprawled out, and his hands holding him up for support (I know Hogwarts doesn't give out leather gloves). His head was bent skyward, as if looking for something. His back was turned towards me but I could already guess who it was. 

            Draco Malfoy: Slytherin scum. Slytherin seeker, the next Potions Master, You-Know-Who follower, and bearer of misery to all my loved ones. He is, after all, his father's son. I have never really spoke words to him; there were times when I spoke about three words to him on Harry's defense...but then he'd tease me, insult my family's financial matters, and have the last word. I'm usually rendered speechless by him. His demeanor has that power over people...even me, though I wish it were untrue.

            This would be a good time to turn around. The stars will be out tomorrow. What's missing one night going to cost me? I turned around, ready to sneak my way back downstairs to the tower.

            Creak. Agh! Curse this old school! I tried to make my getaway and it failed! I stepped on a soddy area of the room, near the opening to downstairs. It was so loud in the dead night, it was almost deafening. Please say he didn't hear that, please say he didn't hear that...I reluctantly turned around...

            He did. His head was turned to me, angling his body slightly in response to his head movement. At first he was shocked, then his eyes turned cold, like pure loathing. Malfoys...it seems as if looking evil is part of their job. Do they train their babies to glare like that? I feel sorry for the pitiful creature that'll marry him...

            "The little weasel is out of bed?" he bit. "Naughty, naughty..."

            I hate looking at him. His eyes seem to gnaw at the very core of your body, making himself elevated above you...like 10 feet above you. My eyes turned to the ground. "Why..." I muttered. Oh, shoot! I shouldn't have even opened my mouth. 

            "What's a matter, little weasel? Can't look at me straight in the eye?" Draco sneered. "The least you can do is look at me in the eye if you have something to say to me."

            My eyes quickly looked up to his face for a few seconds; but his image burned in my mind to last for a lifetime. He was good-looking, I have to give him that, with his silver-blue eyes, pale snow skin, tall-broad frame, perfectly chiseled chin and nose...Of course, I'd never say this all to his face. I kept it to myself. 

            His eyebrow arched. "Why must you gawk, little weasel? I know I am strikingly sexy..."

            I couldn't help but snicker. Oops...mistake.

            He stood quickly. "Why are you here?" He sounded very annoyed, like he was ready to throw something at me.

            I gulped, trying to find my voice to answer. "To look," I finally answered. "The stars..." I added.

            He stood silent for a moment, then asked me "What were you going to say?"

            I looked up at him. What was he talking about?

            "You uttered 'Why...' Why what? Are you going to finish your thought or is your brain going to explode as it tries to make a complete sentence?" he snapped.

            Ooh, I hate the way he speaks. It's such a superior tone; it makes me feel stupid and insignificant!

            I almost forgot what I was thinking. "Why...why must you call me weasel?" I asked meekly.

            Silence.

            "Because you are one. A small, dirty eye-poisoning little weasel."

            As much as I don't like it, his words hurt. No matter how eloquent he sounds, he can insult me with finesse. My stomach was tying in knots. "I-I have a name," I stuttered.

            "Ginny," he replied. So he does know my name; I'm flattered. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny..." he repeated to himself out loud. "I feel sorry for you; your name sounds like the babbling of a drunk wizard." The flattery drained from my body. "Who the hell named you?"

            My cheeks flushed. "It's a nickname, really. Quite by accident. When I was a baby, Ron couldn't pronounce my name, being so young and all. He could only say 'Ginny'. It just stuck after that."

            "So what's your full name?"

            "Virginia."

            He coolly shrugged, pursed his lips "Well, it makes sense; seeing the git he's become now, it only makes sense he was brain-dead back then."

            I sighed and turned away.

            "Leaving so soon?" he asked suddenly.

            Why does he care? "Yes," I said softly, "I'll leave you alone."

            "You came to look at the stars, didn't you?"

            "But..."

            "Suit yourself," he returned to his former position, sitting.

            "You don't mind if I sit with you?"

            "Don't get close, girl. You might dirty my robes," he grunted.

            So, surprisingly, I did sit...about 4 feet away from him. His company seemed to be making the air even colder. I balled my hands into fists and blew my breath on them. I took a deep breath, twiddling my thumbs. 

            "Misleading" I heard him softly mutter. 

            I blinked. "What?"

            "Stars are misleading."

            "How so?"

            "Some of them...most of them are non-existent. To us, we can see its light but for all we know, the star is already extinct," he explained. "All that's left is the light it gave out when it was still alive."

            I nodded. He was correct. Everything he said made so much sense. In truth, I never looked at stars that way. All that was left was the traces of its light, gracing the universe. "Yes. Stars are like people."

            He arched his eyebrow at me. 

            "When we die," I explained, "we remain in the souls of those we left behind."

            He rolled his eyes at me. Ergh, I could strangle him for his rudeness. " I suppose." 

            Wait a minute...he agreed with me? What was this world coming too? Next thing I know, Snape will come to class wearing a tutu.

            "What about constellations?" I asked. "Do you know any?" Insufferable chill! I blew on my hands again, then bundled them under my robes.

            "Millions," he admitted casually. "But that's for another night."

            Another night? "Sorry?"

            "Maybe I'll point them out to you some other time," he said. Then, something in his eyes sparked for a moment. It sent a warm feeling in my chest. But the next thing I knew, his eyes turned cool again. "Not that I'll be waiting up here for you." He stood, defensive. Oh, bother, what got him so worked up? "I'm turning in."

            "So soon?"

            "I've been out here since 11 o'clock; two hours already."

            I nodded. "I guess I'll see you around...maybe," I added the last word. I tried to act casually. After all, being in the presence of Draco Malfoy was unbearably odd. I'm so used to hearing him insult me without hesitation, but he and I managed to have a civil conversation. Maybe the night's lazy mode was affecting him. I rubbed my hands together.

            Then, he tugged the fingers of his gloves, pulled them off and handed them to me. "Here," he said. "Go on..."

            I looked up at him. "You can't be serious..."

            "And why not? They're old anyway; I don't need them."

            Slowly, I accepted them. "Thank you." They're old? Not to me...the seams and threads were not frayed and the leather squeaked as I slipped my hands in them.

            He turned away and walked back to the opening to the Astronomy Tower. "Night, Ma...Draco," I decided. I don't know why I called him by first name. It felt weird slipping off my tongue.

            He continued walking. "Good night, Virginia," and he quickly climbed down the ladder. 

            I turned around to face the moon. Did he just...I thought I must have been hearing things. But...he called me by name; not 'weasel' or even 'girl'. The way he said my name sent a warm shiver down my back. I'm not sure what caused it. Was it because he actually called me by my name?

            I stayed out there for another 10 minutes before I decided it was time to head back. I returned to Gryffindor tower and got ready for bed. I slept a dreamless sleep.

            The next morning as I was getting ready for class, I thought about the day that was coming ahead. Herbology was my first class at 9 am. It was raining outside; it would probably be cold in the greenhouse. I pulled on my winter robes, my scarf, and the two leather gloves I obtained the night before. Since they were men's gloves, they were a little big for me but they kept my hands warm just the same.  

            Satisfied, I left Gryffindor Tower.

            It did cross my mind, however, whether I would see the previous owner of these gloves. I was just curious, that's all…

…fin…

Author's jibberish(again): Ok, this is basically a Draco/Ginny one-shot…that is unless I receive really good reviews =) In all honesty, it's really hard to write about this pair, especially since I'm new to the Harry Potter fic-section. However, this is a popular ship (why is that?). For those of you who are Harry/Hermione supporters, I've written two stories about them…check it out if you like.


End file.
